W40k: The Psychopath
The Psychopath is a Humanoid, with robotic lower legs and forearms. He is known to slay entire hives on his own, utilizing unusual Psychic abilities. He is known to corner his prey, and then torture and skin it. Usually, the Skull is missing, and the rest of the body hanging upside down, with a blood pit on the floor. The body is also mostly rotting with flies and maggots eating the carcass, along with several marks of the Chaos Gods carved into it. The Psychopath also is a master of anarchy. He exploits the miserable, and makes them riot. Eventually he'll make all riot, and make all government fall, leaving him free to slay all. History Name On a barren world, with only a few grasslands, a ship has crashed. It was a Red Corsair ship. No survivors. In the remains of the ship, corpses hang, and several blood pools are starting to dry in the hot ship. The some of the planet's Arbites were sent to see what might have slain the heretics. All the bodies were skinned. Headless, and rottening. When they found a body at the bridge, of which was still intact, Arbites begun disappearing. Where there was a scream, when the other Arbites came to asisst, there was only a skinned and headless body hanging from the ceiling. Out of the ten Arbites sent, 4 remained. All the others were skinned and beheaded by whatever was in the crashed ship. The Arbites held the bridge. Eventually, they started hearing metallic sounds. A beat of four. The sound was like metal talons against a metal wall. The Arbites held their lasguns, two aiming for each way out of the bridge. They started hearing echoes of something resembling walking. It came nearer and nearer. The beat of four, still there. The light from the twin suns of the system was shining into the bridge. The hallways were dark, however. The beat was just by the bridge now. They knew that the slayer was nearby. They heard it. The beat stopped. "You are arrested for the murder of 6 Arbites!" The slayer remained silent. It stepped out from the shadows. It was wearing a mask. It's hair was long. It was the height of a Space Marine. It had clawed mechanical forearms. The claws were about a foot long, and bloodied. And it's lower legs were mechanical as well. The feet looked like a massive bird's legs, with 5 inch inch long claws. It was towering over the 4 arbites. They pointed their lasguns at it. It responded with breaking them all in a single slash. The slayer quickly beheaded one of the arbites, and skinned him. He did it quicker than it was thought possible. The three remaining screamed out of fear. He beheaded and skinned another one of them, appearently enjoying the process. The two remaining were stunned out of fear. The slayer beheaded one of the two last remaining, and skinned him. The last tried to escape, but failed miserably. The slayer beheaded and skinned him as well. 4 bodies were hanging in the bridge, and roughly a thousand more around in the ship. The ship was silent. The slayer remained at the bridge until the Arbite headquarters in a hive nearby tried to contact his victims. The slayer muttered silently: "More blood." {C The mass murderer made it for the hive, running. It readied its forearms for channeling Psychic energy when nearly at the hive. The hive was defended by a wall. Low enough security for it to break through. It could simply use a teleportation spell to get in. Inside the city, the PDF didn't hold order in any way. It was the mobs that held order, ironically. The slayer decided to kill the PDF first. It walked through the crowd in the city. It probably turned some eyes. The PDF was an easy target. It'd do the mobs a favour. He was going to the PDF HQ. It was going to destroy it. When it arrived, there was a drunk man "guarding" the door. The slayer decided to kill the guard. A quick execution and else the regular process. Skinning, beheading and hanging the body upside down. The slayer proceeded into the HQ. When in a hallway, it met a PDF trooper. The trooper wasn't drunk. "Hey! What are you doing here!?" The slayer proceeded forward, quickly beheading the trooper, and doing what it usually does to the body. It further searched all rooms, trying to find his prey. It started beating its claws on the walls, making the beat of four. It remained silent. It opened all doors. Noone. It found some cells, with criminals in them. The slayer opened the cells, allowing the criminals to roam freely. The slayer proceeded with killing all the PDF it could find. It made it for the leader's room. The door was deadlocked, though it simply used a psychic blast to open it. The leader held a lasgun, and aimed at the slayer. The slayer started to psychically communicate with the leader. "That lasgun is pointless. It will serve no use. I am going to skin you while you're still alive, and behead you, and let your blood run out to please the Blood God." "You murderous bastard! Heretic!" The PDF officer fired his lasgun, though it had no effect. "You foolish little man. Simple lasfire cannot kill me. I could use the lasgun to make you a trophy, but i want your head only. When the time comes, is shall deliver the skulls to Khorne himself. He shall be proud to see all the skulls and blood i have spilled for him. And Nurgle, for all the flesh i put out for his devouring. Tzeentch, for all the change in minds of his servants i have made. Malal, for all the anarchy i have made. Slaanesh, for all the pain i have inflicted. Namagh, for all the fear i have brought. I shan't stop with you, oh no. I shall masacre many more worlds. This is just the start. The first one-man planet invasion you have ever seen. Executed by me." "You're a madman! A psychopath!" "Huh, i like the sound of that. Psychopath. The Psychopath. The slayer of worlds. The taker of skulls. A spiller of blood. The Psychopath. Thank you for the name, officer. Your life shall continue, though at a higher cost than just a name." The Psychopath summoned spells of Tzeentch, and crippled the man until the man wasn't recognizable as a human anymore. The one that was formerly a fully healthy man now looked more like a Spawn. The Psychopath left to take control over the hive. It'd eventually slaughter all on the planet, of course. It would be a bloodbath. It was soon in control of an entire hive, and soon the planet. Eventually the world would have ruins of cities, and skeletons all over. In ambition, the Psychopath continued in the same way, with all hives, facing little resistance. It faced no difficulities, until it tried to slay a nearby Forgeworld. Facing an Inquisitor The Psychopath had hijacked means of transport to a nearby world. It steered towards the nearest inhabited world. A Forge World. It expected to recover some technology to upgrade its mechanical parts. What the Psychopath didn't realize was that it was going to invade a Forgeworld with the rarest kind of titan: An Imperator Class Titan. The Psychopath landed, and started searching for a vulnerable point nearby. It needed a map of some sort of the area. It needed to get the a Manufactorum, and mass sabotage it. It could take out the power supply of the whole planet, though that would take too long. Arbites wouldn't be much of a problem here, it was the importance of the world. It held the greatest of Imperial Titans. The Psychopath went for the smallest Manufactorum on the planet first. If his logic was correct, it would be the one with the fewest defence systems. Though before invading the Manufactorum, he'd have to find out what they made in each of the Manufactorums. There were 4 major facilities, 1 of them housing the Imperator Class titan. In the same facility, Warhounds were being produced. The second facility produced vast ammounts of Sentinels, all sent out to war when finished. The third produced tanks for several Imperial Guard Regiments, working at high effectivity. The fourth produced several kinds of Astartes vehicles. The Psychopath went for the Imperial Guard Tank Manufactorum. He snook in through the vents, and started sabotaging the Manufactorum. Eventually he found a collection of artillery shells. He used his mastery of telekinesis to move them all over the Manufactorum. He faced little difficulty, and manage to put them all in place before anyone noticed floating artillery shells. He only faced a couple of guards, of which he quickly flayed. He escaped, and prepared to detonate the Manufactorum. Just as he was about to wreck the Manufactorum, Tzeentch and his influance helped him realise that he needed to rig two others before detonating the explosives. No matter how clever the Psychopath was, he did not think of that if he blew one up, the others would be more fortified. Although if he rigged three, he would have time to rig the last one before it being fortified. The Dark Hunters The Psychopath had slayed many worlds in his travels and has defeated every force the Imperium threw at him. As an undefeated and powerful Champion of Chaos, the Imperium soon realised that if he was able to go unstopped, he might arise to become a threat larger than that which they faced ten millenia ago. Knowing now the danger the Psychopath posed, they sent some of the most elite and fanatic hunters of Chaos. The Psychopath had been making a course for a world completely untainted by Chaos, glowing with the Emperor's divine power under a gargantuan Shrine devoted to him and the hunters, the Darkened Exemplars. Gan'Edhen stood at an immediate danger, and the Ordo Malleus sought to exploit the Darkened Exemplars' devotion and fanaticism to stop the Psychopath. The Exemplars were informed and didn't hesitate an eyeblink to assemble their forces against him. Bloodbath The End Abilities and Traits The Psychopath is naturally a Gamma level psyker, although through massive influence from the Chaos Gods he can classify as a Beta, perhaps even Alpha. The Psychopath practices daemonology, telepathy, biomancy, telekinesis and divination. He is able to use so many disciplines of psychic powers because of extensive Chaos influence and mutation. Due to his massive psychic potential, he can be defeated by a pariah relatively easily. He has been known to avoid Tau as much as he can because he is aware of that they are blanks. He is also quite careful when dealing with Imperial Assassins. Psychic Abilities *Mind reading Due to the Psychopath's empathic and telepathic powers, he can read minds. *Hallucination The Psychopath loves feeling his prey's fear, so therefore he makes his victim paranoid, confused and paniced. *Invisibility Due to telepathic powers, the Psychopath is able to make himself unseen by clouding himself from the mind of his prey. *Teleportation Utilising the powers of Daemonology, the Psychopath is able to transport himself into the Warp and emerge in another location in Realspace. *Instability The Psychopath uses the powers of the Immaterium to phase the molecules in his body, and thus make him able to pass through solid matter. Personality The Psychopath is an utterly cruel being. He is also quite clever, using all of his prey's fears and instabilities against it. Appearance The Psychopath is a really large humanoid mutant with clawed, mechanical legs and forearms. Equipment *'Mechanical claws' The Psychopath's claws are roughly 1 foot long each, and he uses them to brutally slay and skin his victims. Both of his forearms are also mechanical. *'Mechanical legs' The Psychopath's legs are also mechanical, with 5 inch claws on each toe. The legs were made to look like a huge avian's legs. They are also great help when he is climbing things. *'Masks' The Psychopath has several iconic masks, usually made up of whatever he can find where he has been on a rampage. Sometimes he uses Chaotic powers and spells to make a mask, although this is usually when making masks devoted to Tzeentch or Namagh *Beast Mask - Khornite *Equinox Mask - Tzeentchi *Maggot Mask - Nurglish *Horned Daemon Mask - Slaaneshi *Metal Mask - Malice *Death Mask - Namagh *Crow Mask - Raptor God *Spiked Mask - Lesser Gods Vehicles and Vessels Relations Enemies *The Plague Doctor *Darkened Exemplars *Jericho Terrius Allies Quotes About By Trivia *The Psychopath's mask devoted to the Raptor God is shaped like a crow, of which is slightly ironic, since his worst enemy thus far also has a crow mask.